


Welcome Home

by SincerelyMLG



Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bandstand (Musical) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: Welcome home, my love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Blurbs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752250
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Welcome Home

**_Welcome home, my dear!  
Welcome home, my sweet!  
Welcome home, my hero,  
Welcome home, my heart!_ **

It hadn’t been long. Barely a month since you’d last seen him. You cursed this war for sending him away from you right before Christmas, right before the New Year. The two of you had been planning your future, planning a future together. You missed your soldier.

You remembered the day you watched him board the train. The snow fell lightly, turning your nose red. Bucky had laughed and placed a kiss there, “I’ll miss you, Rudolph.”

You giggled as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You studied each other for the last time in god knows how long. You focused on his steel blue eyes, tears overflowing.

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t cry, doll. I’ll be back with you before you know it,” he said as he wiped the tears from your cheeks.

The whistle blew behind you. He kissed your cheek, “I love you,” he whispered in your ear before kissing you again. You laughed at his red stained lips and watched as the train left the station.  
  
 ** _All the sleepless nights praying you’d return,  
Safely to my arms with all the honor that you’ve earned.  
Letters every day sent to reassure,  
Knowing all the dangers with the duties of the tour._**

The knock at your door sounded loudly through the house. You opened the door, taking the letters that were being handed to you. You thanked the mailman and closed the door, a smile spread across your face. The letters that were sent monthly were something you looked forward to. You had been writing Bucky about how you wish you could know more about what he was going through each day, where he was, or get more letters. You could hear his smile in the words you read as he did write more.

A months worth of letters. They had stopped for a while and you had grown concerned, writing Steve and asking if he had known anything. His reply had been quick and short: no, but I will find out.

Then the propaganda played. Over the radio, at the movie house. _Captain America and the Howling Commandos!_ You sobbed the first time you had seen him.

Your Bucky. He looked thinner, bruised, exhausted. Every glimpse of him replayed in your mind and you grasped onto every mention you could of him.

You told him of the films and the updates you had received at home.

_Do you think the army will let you keep that jacket? I think you look rather dashing in it. Have you also noticed that Steve is taller than you? He may be Captain America now, but he’s still a punk from Brooklyn. Please stay safe. I’ll see you soon Sargeant. I love you._

**_Now our wait has ended,  
Our years of yearning.  
And I’m at my doorway,  
My love returning._ **

There came a knock at your door. You glanced at the calendar, you weren’t expecting any letter quite yet and it was too early in the morning for the daily mail. You dried your hands and walked toward the door, trying to catch a glimpse of who stood on your doorstep. 

Another knock sounded, but your heart sank at the sound.

Opening the door you found two men. They wore similar clothing Bucky had worn when he had boarded the train. They handed you the things they carried with them with downcast eyes and words you didn’t hear.

A sob ripped through your chest as you clutched the last stack of letters and folded flag.

_**Welcome home, my dear!  
Welcome home, my sweet!  
Welcome home, my hero,  
Welcome home, my heart!  
  
Welcome home!** _


End file.
